1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having a thin thickness and a design improved in a sense of beauty.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, various display devices, which can substitute for a cathode ray tube which is a display device in the early stage, have been developed. Examples of the display devices include a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display panel, and an organic light emitting display device.
The display device has realized a large size by reducing weight and volume and has been greatly developed in view of quality such as response speed or picture quality owing to the continuous research and development.
In addition to the research and development in technical aspects such as response speed or picture quality, the research and development in design aspects of products that can appeal to consumers is ongoing. In other words, the development of a design having improved sense of beauty and minimizing the thickness of the display device is ongoing, which can stimulate purchasing by appealing to consumers.
However, the display device developed until now has limitation in minimizing or reducing the thickness and increasing a sense of beauty due to its structural characteristics. Hereinafter, the limitation of the display device according to the related art will be described with reference to the accompanying drawing.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a display device according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the display device according to the related art includes a display panel 10, a panel driver 20, and a front set cover 30.
The display panel 10 includes a lower substrate 12 and an upper substrate 14.
On the lower substrate 12, gate lines are formed to cross data lines, thereby defining a pixel region. A thin film transistor is formed in a region where the gate lines cross the data lines, and a pixel electrode connected with the thin film transistor is formed in the pixel region. A pad portion in the periphery at one side of the lower substrate 12 is externally exposed to connect with a panel driver 20 that applies a signal to the gate and data lines.
The upper substrate 14 is formed to have an area relatively smaller than that of the lower substrate 12, and then is bonded to the other lower substrate 12 except for the pad portion of the lower substrate 12.
The panel driver 20 is connected to the pad portion of the lower substrate 12 externally exposed, and provides a signal to the gate and data lines.
The front set cover 30 is formed to cover a periphery region of the display panel 10 except for a display portion of the display panel 10. The front set cover 30 is to surround the panel driver 20 externally exposed, and also surround the periphery region of the other display panel 10.
As described above, as the display device of the related art includes the front set cover 30 surrounding the periphery region of the display panel 10, the following problems may occur.
First of all, due to the front set cover 30 formed above the upper substrate 14, the thickness of the display device is increased and a width of a bezel is increased to deteriorate a sense of beauty.
Also, since the front set cover 30 is formed above the periphery region of the upper substrate 14, step difference occurs on a front surface of the display device, whereby a sense of beauty is deteriorated.